The Ninja Songfic
by NinjaMeap
Summary: Each ninja has certain song, COMPLETE WITH A FULL-ON MONTAGE! Really excited. Any ideas are awesome! May change rating depending on what songs are used.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My singfics! My other Ninjago story should be out soon. Here is Lloyds song! I do not own Ninjago or I Want Candy. **

**Italics are what the scene is. **

* * *

I know a girl who's tough but sweet

She's so fine, she can't be beat

She's got everything that I desire

Sets the summer sun on fire

_Shows Lloyd throwing fire at the sun. _

I want candy

I want candy

I want candy

I want candy

_gobles candy. _

Go to see her when the sun goes down

Ain't no finer girl in town

You're my girl, what the doctor ordered

So sweet, you make my mouth water

_Lloyd trips over on of Zane's shuricines while running off the bounty. _

I want candy

I want candy

I want candy

I want candy

_Lord Garmadon gives Lloyd candy and pats him in the head. _

Candy on the beach, there's nothing better

But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater

Some day soon I'll make you mine

Then I'll have candy all the time

_Lloyd switches his hair to an I Live Candy hat. _

I want candy

I want candy

I want candy

I want candy

Lloyd being chased by Sensai Wu with his tea with candy in it in his hand.

Candy in the morning time,

Candy in the hot sunshine.

Candy baby can't you see,

All I want is your candy!

Lloyd throws candy at candy loving Hypnobri

Candy in the morning time,

Candy in the hot sunshine.

Candy baby can't you see,

All I want is your candy!

(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey)

All I want is your candy!

(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey)

All I want is your candy!

_Lloyd shrugs with candy in his mouth. Reading a comic. _

* * *

**_There! I especially like this one! I already have a plan for Misako, but any more ideas would be great! PLEASE read and review! Haven't even posted this and already have a follower! Feel free to PM me! _**

**_Cole: Why not me? I'm the best!_**

**_Jay: No you aren't! I am!_**

**_Zane: I was not currently aware that you had a FAN FICTION account Cole. _**

**_Kai: I bet I can get one first!_**

**_All race to a computer. _**

**_Me: Well while that's going on, PleSe rate and review!_**

**_- Meap_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DELETED THIS 2 TIMES ACCIDENTALLY! Well finally, here you go. I want to say a big thank you to all my reviewers! Sugar cookies for all! This will not make any sense if you do not read LadyMarissaGarmadon stories. Maybe PM her for a recap? Well, 1, I am a huge WUSAKO fan girl. I will make obe for ****_hint hint _**** Jay x Nya w/ Wu x Misako. Enjoy! This is for Misako. **

All a longer it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said show me something  
He said, if you dare come a little closer

Misako meeting Wu and Garmadon for the first time.

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Misako trying to chose between the two brothers.

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

Misako is screaming as Garmadon is flung into the underworld.

It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take, it's given

Misako shakes her head while staring at Garmadon fighting Wu as kids.

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Misako and Garmadon's first kiss

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

Wu staring at Misako and Garmadon cuttling on a couch while watching a movie.

Oohh the reason I hold on  
Oohh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving

Split Screen 1 Misako is looking out a window while its raining and pregnant with Willow.

Split Screen 2 Garmadon looking upward with Violet and Yasmin in his lap sleeping. ( in the underworld)

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay... Stay...  
I want you to stay, oooooooooooh

Misako crying while clutching her green (red) scarf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I am Mao sorry, I spent hours doing my last chapter and I was super excited. But in a game I was playing I accidentally clicked a ad and lost it all! I am LITTERALLY cring to myself right now. So I might not be updating for a few days at absolute most. Or until I get my gusto back. Seriously! This isnt and easy one retype! It had do much stuff... Sorry, if you want, PM me your song fics and I will update yours on here and credit you. If you can PM just review. ;-(**


End file.
